Be My Angel
by Princess Turk
Summary: Sephiroth knows Cloud would never have had him any other way. Hard Yaoi, non-con, abuse. Full warnings inside. Do not read if easily triggered. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: RAPE/NON-CON, VIOLENCE. Very dark and may be unsettling to some readers; you have been warned. Fic slightly inspired by a favorite old song of mine, "Possum Kingdom" by The Toadies; information about the lyrics can be found online. Another song that slightly inspired it is "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna.  
**

**I do not own the characters nor do I plan to make money from this fic.**

* * *

So sweet, so beautiful. Sephiroth could only imagine how soft Cloud's skin was. He had never touched the boy, never had the opportunity to.

There was always someone else around to get in his way.

Now, Cloud was alone in the woods. He had wandered off after training that day, not really knowing where he was going or what he was doing. He just needed to get away for a little while, from all of the bustle and hustle of the other cadets. Coming upon a small lake, he paused for a moment to take his boots and socks off. Dipping his toes in the water, he allowed himself to relax a little and let his cares slip away, even if for a few stolen moments. Unaware of the lurking man in the shadows of the trees, he closed his eyes and completely immersed his feet in the water. He sighed contentedly and rolled his head back.

Sephiroth watched the young man. He was not much younger than Sephiroth himself, maybe by a few years, but no matter. He had wanted to have Cloud in his arms ever since he had first laid eyes on him. Gods, he wanted to taste his flesh between his teeth, to indulge himself in the strange, woodsy scent that drove him mad whenever Cloud passed by him in the hall.

Could he have gone the easy route by just talking to Cloud? Could he have suffered the consequences and humiliation of possibly being rejected by the blond? No. There was no other way. Dating was not in Sephiroth's nature, and neither was being a smooth-talking romantic.

He had to do this his way, and only his way. It was time to make his move.

Cloud's eyes opened quickly when a snapping twig echoed behind him in the woods, and before he could react, a strong arm wrapped tightly around his body from behind. A large hand covered his mouth tightly, and it was a good thing: Cloud had just realized that he was being attacked, and a startled scream that emerged from his lips became muffled under the hand that was clasped tightly over them.

"Do you want to die?"

The question was growled lowly in his left ear, and he began to shake uncontrollably. He whined and whimpered, trying to cry out from behind the hand still clasped tightly over his mouth. His face flushed a deep red when he felt his thigh grow warm, a long stream of urine flowing spontaneously down his leg and soaking his pants.

"If you don't want to die, then you shouldn't scream. Don't make a sound," Sephiroth said, his voice still a dark whisper. Cloud began to cry, though not making a sound as he did. His tears fell silently and warmly across Sephiroth's skin, which made the older man relax a little. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said rather calmly, then brushed a finger over Cloud's hot cheek.

_Yes I did._

_Would you have had me any other way? No._

He lowered his face to the back of Cloud's neck and inhaled deeply. His blood boiled as he closed his eyes and drifted away on the blond's scent, a mixture of soap, sweat and pure, raw nature. He still would not let Cloud see his face, though he assumed that he knew who he was by the sound of his voice. Everyone knew Sephiroth's voice, deep, dark and mysterious as it was.

Cloud trembled and shook even more as Sephiroth began to drag his lips along his neck. He heard the clink of a belt buckle and panic alarms were set off in his brain once more. If he had had one more ounce of water in his body, he would have soaked his pants even more. _This is going to be bad_, he thought to himself. His eyes shifted around quickly, his vision blurry, looking for someone to help him. How stupid he had been to wander out of the boundaries of the Shinra training area. His one last thought before completely blacking out from a blow to his head: _Mama..._

* * *

When he came to minutes later, he was stripped of his cadet suit and underclothes, his wrists bound in front of him by his own brown leather belt. His mouth was gagged tightly by Sephiroth's belt, and his head hurt like hell. He moaned through the leather of the belt and whimpered. Sitting on the grass, he felt bugs crawling around his legs. He watched with horror as Sephiroth came closer to him. He began to shake his head violently when he saw that Sephiroth had hitched down his pants slightly, a large, erect cock throbbing and pulsing - and aimed directly at Cloud. _No._ Sephiroth yanked him up by his hair, which made Cloud screech with pain through the leather belt, his voice stifled and his throat burning with the rawness of the action. Sephiroth kicked him and shoved him toward a large tree, which had limbs that were thick and bent toward the ground. He pushed Cloud down onto one of the limbs and bent him over. He ran a hand softly up Cloud's spine then back down again.

"Your skin is heavenly. You are so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that, Cloud?" Sephiroth said, groaning at the feeling of virgin flesh beneath his fingertips. "You have a nice, strong spine. And your eyes..." He trailed off in afterthought, then pulled back from Cloud. He turned Cloud around and shifted him to where he was halfway lying on the tree limb. He brushed his hand across Cloud's sweaty, gritty cheek and smiled, a glimmer of hatred reflected in his emerald eyes. "I want to look in your eyes when I take you," he finally said, then lifted Cloud's legs up harshly. Cloud whimpered and began to sob silently again, trying to think of happier times. He thought of his mother, and of Zack. Where was Zack when he needed him the most?

Sephiroth bowed his head and brought his lips to Cloud's cheek. "Give it up to me," he whispered, looking penetratingly into Cloud's eyes. "Give it up to me. Be my angel."

He pulled back his hips and thrust them forward quickly, breaching Cloud's tight passage. He moaned loudly as the tightness completely engulfed his cock and invaded his senses. Cloud screamed and sobbed loudly, the belt no longer holding back the sounds that he made; he was screaming with all of his energy and might now, hoping to alert anyone nearby. But no one came, and Sephiroth kept driving into him, pounding Cloud's broken, bleeding flesh with all that he was worth. As Sephiroth grunted and moaned above him, Cloud kept trying to close his eyes to block out some of the horror, but Sephiroth would slap his face. "Keep your eyes open!" he shouted. "Look at me!"

Cloud kept his eyes on Sephiroth's, for fear of more violence being done to him, but he mentally blocked out what he was seeing. He could see movement but would not allow himself to register the man's face. All he could focus on was the burning, searing pain that he was feeling. He moaned and sobbed, his voice no longer working. His throat had been severely injured with the last scream, and now all he could manage were small, broken and harsh gasps.

"Yes!" Sephiroth shouted, his movements speeding up noticeably. Finally, with a last, rough shove, he came inside of Cloud, making sure he filled the blond completely with every last drop. When he pulled out, he looked down at the bloody entrance that was slowly oozing out cum. Softly, he said, "I think that you may need a bath after this. What do you think?" Cloud groaned and slumped down, falling to the ground below him. He fell onto his side and lay there listlessly, hardly breathing, until he felt strong arms lifting him up and unbinding his hands. He was too out of it to notice that Sephiroth was carrying him to the lake. When the water came up to his chin, he finally snapped out of his haze. His wrists were no longer bound, and his mouth wasn't gagged any longer. Sephiroth's hands now lovingly washed him. There was care and concern in the man's eyes as his hands drifted smoothly over welt-ridden and broken skin.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "Why?" he asked voicelessly. Sephiroth shook his head.

"You would not have had me any other way."

"That doesn't make this right!" Cloud brokenly screeched. He was over his shock and sadness now. All that was left was pain and anger.

Sephiroth lowered his head, as if shamed. "I'm sorry," he replied.

"Fuck you."

"I just wanted you for myself, that's all," Sephiroth said. He brought his hand up from underneath the water and touched Cloud's face gently, tracing the still-reddened marks from the slaps he had given the blond earlier. "I promise you... I will treat you well, my sweet angel." His thumb brushed across Cloud's trembling lower lip. He lowered his head and seized Cloud in a passionate kiss. Cloud grimaced and found the strength the shove himself away from Sephiroth.

"No!" he shouted, finding his voice again, though it was very raspy and broken. He backed away as quickly as he could, but Sephiroth was faster. He reached out and caught hold of Cloud's arm and yanked him back towards him.

"You will not have me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice dark again.

"Not a chance!" Cloud said.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud to him in a tight embrace and pressed his lips harshly against the blond's once more.

"That's too bad, Cloud, because if I can't have you, then no one will."

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth began to shove him down beneath the water. He sputtered and splashed in the water, sobbing once more. When his head went completely under, he held his breath as long as he could. Again, happy scenes came to his mind as he began to struggle, feeling himself smothering from the lack of oxygen. Finally, he could take it no more. As soon as he was about to inhale water for his last breath, Sephiroth yanked him up. Gasping and sputtering, Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth.

"You're a fool, Cloud. You would choose death over being with me?" Sephiroth said as he carried Cloud out of the water and placed him on the ground. Cloud coughed and turned his face away. Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "I know now that you won't refuse me again because you don't want to die. You will tell no one about this when you get back to the building. Furthermore, I will have it made mandatory that you are to move into my room as soon as you get back, and I will escort you myself. You will pack your belongings and you will be under my watch for the rest of your life, so long as I let you live and you obey me. Is that understood?"

Silence passed between the two of them as Sephiroth waited for a reply, even though he knew that Cloud valued his life enough to agree to the terms. Sure enough, a slight nod of the head made certain that Sephiroth was now the master of his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Again, there is abuse and rape/non-con, language, etc. It's _incredibly_ different than my other fics. I usually concentrate and lean toward mutual love and respect - and as you can see, so far this fic is not about love at all. If you don't have the stomach for this second chapter, just remember that it will get worse as the story goes on, and it may be best if you stop reading right now. ****Remember, this is no love story - at least not yet, if it _ever_ will be. I won't know until I get more into the chapters. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and I always reply to them - so if you have any questions or thoughts, do not hesitate to let me know.  
**

* * *

Cloud stumbled into the Shinra building, his spirit broken and his body bruised from the trauma that Sephiroth had put him through. His entire body ached and his bones felt as if they would give out on him at any given second, but he tried to hold his head up high as Sephiroth had instructed to him. Before they had approached the building, he had told Cloud exactly how to act, what to say and what not to say. One thing was made clear over and over again: he was to never, _ever_ tell anyone what Sephiroth had done to him. If his injuries were noticed, Cloud was to say that he had fallen down the side of a rock-covered hill or something similar to that. The red welts on his face caused by Sephiroth slapping the living hell out of him while sodomizing him? Simply where branches had smacked him while he was jogging through the forest, before he fell down the hill. Cloud had simply been too careless on his afternoon jog and had not watched where he was going.

He had cringed when Sephiroth had told him what to say. They were the exact same excuses that Cloud's own mother had used when trying to hide the fact that Cloud's father repeatedly beat her on a daily basis. Dinner wasn't ready on time? A backhand across the face. And the odd times that Cloud's mother had talked back to her husband, she was on the receiving end of a thick leather belt - oddly similar, Cloud noted - to the belt Sephiroth wore and had gagged him with.

As they approached the cadet dorms, Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud's arm, which he had been grasping ever since they had left the woods.

"You do understand that I could be ousted from the company because of this, don't you? That is just one other reason why you must keep your fucking mouth shut," Sephiroth whispered lowly into his ear. Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, his body shaking with fear from the overall presence of this decorated, praised General. What a laugh. The great, almighty General was a rapist, an abuser and apparently suffered from some type of mental illness. How _else_ could his mood swings be explained? He had swung back and forth between wanting to take care of Cloud and wanting to murder him. Cloud had come up with a few choice words to describe his personal terrorist:_ bastard_, _asshole_, _stupid fucker_; but none of them completely described the way that Cloud felt about him.

Sephiroth was a man that Cloud used to look up to, wanted to be just like him and excel at everything he did. Sephiroth was just a sick-minded, twisted coward to him now. Sephiroth was also no fucking hero… _and the first chance that Cloud would get, he was going to slash his throat open while the silver-haired motherfucker slept_. He would give anything to see the sick bastard clutching at his throat and blood spurting from his jugular vein like a fountain, spreading over crisp, clean and snow-white bed sheets beneath him that slowly turned scarlet-red from his bleeding out. It was his plan. He would go along with this fucking charade until the perfect moment arrived. Until then, he was the pawn on Sephiroth's illusionary chess board, and Sephiroth was the king. He hoped and prayed that it would soon be time to spit in his face and scream, "_Checkmate_, _motherfucker_!"

Checkmate, indeed. Cloud shuddered at the thought of even killing another human being, but his hatred for Sephiroth ran so deeply now that only the thought of seeing the actual blood made him nauseated. When they entered Cloud's small dorm room, Sephiroth quickly pushed him inside and locked the door behind them.

"Get all of your shit and pack it up however. Use the bed sheets as a pack if you have to. If anyone says anything to you while we're moving your shit, you are not to say one fucking word about why you are moving. You will let me speak for you," Sephiroth said, looking down at Cloud. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth crossed the small room quickly and backhanded Cloud hard enough to knock him backward into the wall, leaving a small crack in the area where he landed. Cloud cried out with shock and pain, then began to furrow his brows at Sephiroth, feeling the anger rise up inside of him once more.

"You will address me as 'Sir' when answering a question, Cloud. How are you going to learn any respect if you can't do something as simple as that? And get that look off of your face," Sephiroth said. His tone of voice softened, then he reached down and held a hand out. "You don't look as pretty when you glare."

Cloud hesitatingly took Sephiroth's hand, knowing that if he denied the gesture, he would probably get hit again. Sephiroth pulled him up and slowly backed Cloud up, pressing him against the wall. Cloud felt the bile rise into his throat as he felt a hard bulge nestle against his thigh. Sephiroth groped him gently, kneading the blond's crotch with one hand while slowly grinding his hips against Cloud's thigh.

"Things would be so much better if you'd just enjoy yourself. Why won't you get hard for me? I bet you'd get hard for Zack, wouldn't you?" Sephiroth said. Cloud shuddered in fear. Was he going to rape him again, right here in his dorm room where others next door might hear him screaming? Even Sephiroth couldn't be that much more stupid, could he?

Sephiroth ran the back of his hand down Cloud's cheek, dragging it slowly down until he reached the blond's neck. He let out a sound that sounded almost like a cross between a growl and a purr, then suddenly grasped Cloud's neck tightly with his hand. He raised Cloud up, sliding him against the wall by his neck, and smiled an evil smile as he watched with glee at how Cloud struggled to breathe, kicking his legs beneath him and grasping onto Sephiroth's wrist and arm to try to pry his hand off.

"You look so beautiful when you're afraid of me," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, quickly delving his tongue inside of it. Then, as suddenly as he had grabbed Cloud, he let him go. Cloud fell to the floor with a thud, grasping at his neck and coughing loudly, grateful to have air back in his lungs again. As he recovered, Sephiroth turned his face away.

"Why do you make me hurt you so? Don't you know that I am very fond of you?" he said. Cloud sat, bewildered at the spewing of lies coming forth from the man's mouth. Clearly the mako injections had gone to his head, or was it the strange experiments he had undergone? Cloud had no proof that the lab incidents had taken place; they were just rumors that the cadets passed around like petty gossip to each other to make the time pass by between classes. His thoughts were interrupted as Sephiroth pulled him up from the floor and drew him into his arms. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to love you, my angel," Sephiroth whispered, petting his hand over Cloud's hair. His own body was shaking and he seemed to be on the verge of tears, but at once he snapped out of his regret and seemingly false sadness, pushing Cloud away from him just as suddenly as he had cradled him. "Finish packing," he grunted, looking away. "Quickly. We've already spent too much time in here."

Mere minutes later, Cloud had packed what few belongings he had, and they set off toward Sephiroth's private lodgings, Sephiroth pulling and shoving him discreetly along. Luckily, they had not run into anyone, as it was lunchtime for the cadets and SOLDIERs. Sephiroth had no need to go to the cafeteria as everyone else did: he had his own small kitchen, Cloud saw as they entered the massive loft on the fourteenth floor. His eyes swept across the large room. He had never seen such an immaculately clean living space before. There was not a coat of dust to be found, not a single thing out of place except for when Sephiroth shrugged off his long, black coat and threw it over the back of his black leather couch.

"You can take a few moments to make yourself comfortable. Look around the apartment a bit. It's not much, but it's spacious and it's what I've called home for many years," Sephiroth said.

_Exactly how long have you lived here?_ Cloud wondered, but didn't dare speak. Instead, he set his belongings on the floor and clasped his hands behind his back, afraid to touch anything, lest he get the living hell beaten out of him. He let his feet carry him somewhat aimlessly as he began to explore timidly.

The loft apartment was nothing more than one single, large room, with a bathroom off to the side. A large sunken-in bathtub was in the center of the bathroom, its edges flush with the floor. Cloud wondered if any first-time visitors had ever accidentally fallen in, not knowing it was there. He shuddered, thinking of himself taking a head-first dive and cracking his skull open, but he was not about to advise Sephiroth on safety matters in his own home. Candles and various bottles of shampoo and soap were stacked along the edges of the tub. Everything in here was black marble and chrome, much like the rest of the apartment.

The loft was so high from the main floor that Sephiroth seemed to not care about privacy. Large floor-to-ceiling windows without curtains covered every inch of the area where the four-posted bed stood off to the side. It loomed massively and forebodingly in the half-shade of the afternoon sun, sending a chill running through Cloud's body. He turned and made his way across the rest of the room, taking in the black leather couch and matching recliner. A large television hung on the wall. Beside it on either sides were two identical bookshelves filled with encyclopedias and textbooks. His kitchen was filled with the latest appliances and reeked of bleach and other cleaning supplies. There was no table and no chairs to sit upon while eating a meal. At this, Cloud had to break his silence.

"Sir? Where do you eat?" he asked, his voice quiet and restrained, for fear that he was speaking out of line. He had no reason to fear at the moment, though; Sephiroth smiled at him warmly and explained to him in a surprisingly kind voice that he usually ate standing up or sitting on the couch, which Cloud thought was a strange mannerism, considering that the man seemed to thrive on cleanliness and order.

"Are you hungry?" Sephiroth suddenly asked. He cracked his knuckles unconsciously and opened the refrigerator door, browsing through several containers of leftovers. "I have some pot roast with carrots, if you'd like that." He pulled out a large container and set it on the countertop. He peeled back the foil and inhaled. "Mmm, yes. It smells heavenly. Have you ever tried it cold?" Cloud shook his head nervously. Was the food poisoned? Had Sephiroth been planning Cloud's attack for a long time, preparing in advance? "Come here," Sephiroth ordered lightly, almost playfully, tilting his head a bit as he grabbed a fork from a drawer and carefully pulled off a small piece of meat. He took the first bite and sighed with contentment as his eyes closed, chewing slowly. When he swallowed, he pulled off another piece onto the fork and held it out to Cloud. "Try it. I made it myself last night," he said.

Cloud stepped forward cautiously, still not sure if Sephiroth was tricking him or not. Sephiroth raised the fork to Cloud's mouth, coaxing him silently to take a bite. Cloud let out a deep breath and slowly opened his mouth, his taste buds exploding as the beef proved to be tremendously delicious. One of his eyebrows automatically raised at Sephiroth as he closed his mouth and chewed.

"You like it?"

"Yes, Sir," Cloud answered, trying to speak out of the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and finished speaking. "It's one of the most delicious things I've ever tasted. Thank you for allowing me to have some, Sir," he said. Sephiroth didn't reply but pulled down two plates and filled them with large chunks of the roast and carrots. He put a fork on Cloud's plate and handed it to him.

"I'd rather you eat while standing in the kitchen, at least until I can gauge whether or not you are a slob or are clean like I am," Sephiroth said, taking his own plate to the couch and sitting down without giving Cloud a second glance.

"Yes, Sir."

They ate in silence, Cloud making sure not to chew his food too loudly or drop anything. He wanted very much to sit down to eat, especially on this day. His body still ached so badly. Gods, he really wanted a bath as well. Perhaps Sephiroth would be kind enough to allow him to bathe. After they finished eating, Cloud softly asked permission to bathe. Sephiroth gladly let him; the idea that Cloud was still fairly dirty from earlier that day and stank of lake was quite disgusting to him. He showed Cloud where the clean towels were and left the bathroom with strict instructions that Cloud was to leave the door wide open and unlocked at all times, no matter what the circumstances were, no exceptions. Cloud ran an almost scalding hot bath, filling the tub completely before he dared to undress, not wanting to show any skin to Sephiroth, lest he feed the rapist's temptation for another bite of the forbidden fruit. It took several long minutes to fill the tub, then he peered quickly around the corner to make sure Sephiroth was not watching, and quickly began to undress.

As he was peeling off his still-damp clothes, he didn't notice that Sephiroth now stood in the doorway, watching him with lust and bad intentions. Sephiroth felt his hands trembling as he reached out to grasp the doorframe, barely having the will to stay put. He yearned to reach out and take the pale-skinned angel in his arms and kiss him so deeply that it hurt them both and made them bleed from their mouths, so hard that they couldn't breathe. All rationality told him that Cloud would never love him, especially after all he had done to him in the past few hours. He knew he couldn't force him to love him back, but the drive was too much for him to handle. He had to push all of that energy outside of his body, feeling like electricity dancing across his skin. The lust and love he had for Cloud, it burned inside of him and raged like a fire out of control, until it burst free - and Sephiroth quickly made his way to the bruised blond before he had a chance to get into the bathtub. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's chest from behind and pulled him closely to himself, gently swaying as he felt a rush of vertigo hit him from the actions he knew he was about to take.

He would take his sweet angel again, whether Cloud liked it or not.

Cloud knew deep inside of him what was about to happen. He felt it in his heart and began to panic again.

"No… Oh gods, no. Please, Sephiroth!_ Please_!" Cloud pleaded brokenly, his voice coming out in short gasps and beginning to crack as he started to sob. He twisted his body in Sephiroth's arms, crying out and trying so hard to get away, but the man was still much too strong to get away from. He held Cloud steadfast and began to send burning kisses trailing down the back of Cloud's neck.

"I just want to love you, Cloud. You're my angel, you know that," Sephiroth whispered heatedly, his hands groping and stroking in places that made Cloud cringe, reliving his earlier nightmare all over again. It was happening once more, and Cloud was powerless to stop it. Sephiroth pushed him quickly toward the bathroom sink and hitched Cloud up roughly, setting him on his knees on the large counter. Yanking his hips toward him and raising his ass in the air, Sephiroth quickly pushed his pants down and spread Cloud's bruised ass cheeks. He grunted and bit his lip as he pushed himself into Cloud, slamming into him with all he had. "You're still so fucking tight, Cloud," he growled, then reached up and grabbed a handful of Cloud's hair. He yanked hard and pulled Cloud's head back as far as it could, making Cloud stare at himself in the mirror directly in front of him. "Look at yourself, Cloud. You're such a fucking slut, letting me do this to you. Look at yourself!" he ordered.

Cloud panted and looked at his face in the mirror. What he saw reflected back at him was the portrait of a scared, abused young man without control over his situation. He was so disgusted with the image that he suddenly spat at the mirror and began to sob harder. The humiliation of having to watch himself being raped was suddenly more painful than the action of being raped again while he was still torn and raw from the first time.

"You _bitch_!" Sephiroth yelled when he saw Cloud spit on the mirror. Through blurry eyes, Cloud barely saw Sephiroth's other hand come up from behind him. A balled-up fist slammed him hard in the back of his skull, his forehead crashing directly into the mirror and causing it to crack like a glass spider web. Cloud screamed from the pain, trying to slowly raise his head up and away from the mirror, hearing shards of glass falling into the sink below him. He felt blood dripping down his forehead and trailing slowly down the tip of his nose, drops of warm, scarlet liquid falling onto the counter.

Sephiroth kept fucking him, harder now, and in return the action kept pushing Cloud's forehead back into the mirror. Small shards of glass were now digging underneath his skin and making the bleeding worse. He hollered and screamed within an inch of his life. He just wanted this to be over with. He wanted Sephiroth to kill him now. He should have let him kill him earlier, just to escape this living hell on earth. Finally, he felt Sephiroth stop moving and pull out of him; Cloud had not even noticed when he had finished, and quite frankly, he didn't care - just as long as he was done.

"My poor baby," Sephiroth whispered, pulling Cloud off of the sink counter and into his arms. "What did I do to you? Why did you make me do this, Cloud? You know I dislike dirtiness. You blatantly disobeyed me when you spit on my mirror. Why did you do this to yourself?" Cloud trembled and kept sobbing, weak and defeated, though angry still. Sephiroth sat him on the closed lid of the toilet and held a clean wash cloth to Cloud's forehead. He gently picked out the shards of glass and threw them in the wastebasket. "My sweet angel, I'm so sorry you got hurt," he whispered, finally picking out the last shard and holding the cloth firmly to his head. "I should let you bathe now."

Sephiroth calmly opened Cloud's balled-up fists that lay in his lap, placing the bloody wash cloth in his turned-up palms, then left the room. Cloud said nothing and did not even bat an eyelash at anything that Sephiroth was saying to him or doing to him. He was mainly numb from hatred. His veins burned with the desire to get even, but he would wait until the man was asleep tonight. Only then could he have a chance in hell at revenge. He hoped to the gods that Sephiroth slept like a rock and would not catch on before nightfall.


	3. Chapter 3

**This new chapter took a slightly strange turn. You'll see what I mean. I hope you all continue to read, nonetheless. The story will go on and will have an interesting ending when all is said and done. I hope you all stick around for it. :)  
**

**In previous warnings, there was a warning for a rape scene. However, this chapter is not the case... and there is a lemon. There is still mental and physical abuse however, and the very end of the chapter is quite bloody. Quite a bit of mindfuckery as always, as well as some mind games on Cloud's part. Read on...  
**

* * *

Cloud had finished his bath in relative peace and was now dressed in an old shirt and the most comfortable pair of lounging pants that he could find in his meager belongings. He was grateful that Sephiroth had at least allowed him to choose his own clothing. Now, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, taking in the sight in front of him that was playing out in the large main room. Sephiroth sat on the couch, hunched over a large stack of photographs that sat on the table. Directly beside them was a pair of scissors. A small wastebasket stood on the floor beside the table.

"Come," Sephiroth beckoned him, waving a finger. "Now I shall test your loyalty."

Cloud stepped closer to him and his heart fell when he saw the photographs in front of him: they were his. Various faded memories of his childhood captured on film danced behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes and tightened his fists into balls.

"What, are you going to cry again?" Sephiroth chided and smirked. Cloud shook his head furiously and bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood. He would not let Sephiroth see him cry again. This monster deserved none of his tears. "Sit your fucking ass down. You have a job to do," Sephiroth commanded him.

When Cloud sat down, Sephiroth grabbed the scissors from the table and slammed his arm across Cloud's chest, crushing his back against the couch and pressing the blade tips against the soft flesh of his neck, his hand wrapped tightly around the side of it. His free hand traveled up to Cloud's mouth where he delved a finger inside, then brought his lips to the blond's. He could feel how frightened Cloud was of him, could feel his pulse racing through the thick veins in his neck.

"My little bird," he whispered, pulling away slightly from Cloud's mouth. "You belong to me now. I shall keep you locked in this cage for the rest of your life. I own you, Cloud. Your past is gone forever now. Prove to me your loyalty. Do it. Go on." He lowered the scissors from Cloud's neck and held them out to him.

Cloud reached out a trembling hand and took the scissors. In the back of his mind, the thought occurred to him that he might just be fast enough to plunge the blades into Sephiroth's throat. He swallowed hard and gripped the scissors tightly, ready to make his move. Sephiroth caught on quickly, his enhanced SOLDIER senses kicking in and sensing the potential for danger.

"Now, Cloud, we don't want you doing anything stupid. If you try to make a move on me with what you're holding, you're going to be more sorry than you already are," Sephiroth said. He grabbed Cloud roughly by the wrist and slammed his hand down to the stack of photographs. "Do it… _now_!"

He didn't have to ask what to do. He may not have been SOLDIER material, but he had enough sense to know what he was to do. He picked up the first photograph on the stack and held it between his trembling fingers. _Mama_. She was holding Cloud as an infant, looking down at him with such love and adoration in her eyes. _Snip… snip_. Cloud cut around the edges at first, trying to keep from doing what he would eventually have to do. His lower lip trembled and a tear trickled down his cheek as he mourned the loss of the precious photograph silently.

"Am I going to have to do this myself, Cloud?" Sephiroth said. He moved quickly, reaching over and grabbing Cloud by the back of his hair, yanking his head back. Cloud cried out and dropped the scissors, an automatic reaction.

"No!" Cloud shouted. "If you let go of me, I can continue! Please, Sir! Please, let me go!"

"Hmm."

Sephiroth let go of his hair and leaned back against the couch, watching and waiting for the performance to go on. Cloud picked the scissors back up and closed his eyes as he cut through his mother's smiling, peaceful face. It went on like this until he had finished cutting all of the photographs. When there were none left, he finally opened his eyes again and looked down at the snippets of memories in the wastebasket. They were gone, all gone, all of them.

"Good job, little bird," Sephiroth cooed sarcastically. He clapped his hands and stood up. "Bravo, Cloud. Bravo. Are you ready for your next task?"

Silence.

"Wonderful, because I'm certainly ready for it."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud up and held him closely, pressing his head against his chest near his heart. He ran his fingers through soft, spiky blond hair and caressed his scalp gently. He sighed softly and kissed Cloud on the top of head. He was going to have this man once more today, come hell or high water. Cloud's task would be to shut his fucking mouth and take it.

"I'm so sorry, my angel. I'm so, so sorry. Believe me, I am. I just…" Sephiroth trailed off and moved his hand down, cupping Cloud's chin and lifting his face so that he could look at his beautiful cherub. He lowered his face to Cloud's and placed a gentle kiss on soft, swollen lips. "Sometimes I just can't help myself," he said. "You understand this, don't you?"

_Are you fucking serious?_ "No, I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I don't understand," Cloud said evenly, trying to keep the silver-haired man calm. He chose his words carefully and spoke them softly. _He wants to play games? I can play them, too_. "…Maybe you could help me understand, Sir?"

The soft tone of his voice seemed to work, and Sephiroth stroked his cheek with his thumb. Cloud watched as there was a shift in the man's cat-like eyes, the emerald-colored irises softening slightly to a pale sea-green. Sephiroth pulled away and grabbed Cloud's hand, linking their fingers together. He pulled him over to the large bed and they sat down together. He looked down at Cloud's hand in his own and stroked the pale skin that covered the man's flesh and bones.

"When I was younger, a man once told me that I could have anything I wanted if I only used the power. As I grew older, I was taught to fight and to defend myself. I have been receiving mako treatments since I was just an infant. The treatments make so unlike myself that I sometimes look in the mirror and I can't recognize the face. I get these feelings of panic, insecurity, anger. There's nowhere for the emotions to bleed out, so it all builds up into rage until it bursts. And you…"

He lifted a hand to Cloud's face and brushed the back of his hand and fingers against warm skin.

"…I couldn't have you. I never would have been able to have you if I had not captured you. I dwelled on this for quite a long time, then I finally snapped. That man… He told me I could attain anything I ever wanted, if I would just take it for myself and make it my own, regardless of what consequences would come."

"But _why_, Sephiroth? Why would you hurt me if you love me so much? Why hit me? Why_ rape_ me?" Cloud said, still keeping his voice as calm as he could. He waited for a reaction, afraid that his questions would make Sephiroth snap again. It didn't, though. Sephiroth looked down, seeming to hide his face. Cloud suddenly had another idea, and though it scared him and his action was possibly going to end badly, he lifted his free hand to Sephiroth's face. Gently, he ran his fingers across slightly cold skin, tracing the man's face where his hair framed it. Had he not been such a monster to him, Sephiroth would have seemed completely beautiful to Cloud. He couldn't deny that fact. If the situation had been much different, Cloud could have easily fallen in love with him.

"I would have given myself to you, if only you had just asked, Sephiroth."

He felt Sephiroth hand tense up around his own, saw his face soften even more, but he still kept his eyes lowered. Had it worked? Had he finally tamed the raging, ugly, violent beast inside of this beautiful man? Cloud silently cursed himself for thinking about Sephiroth's godlike beauty again. _This is just a game_, he told himself._ Just a game. Keep talking. Make him believe the feeling is mutual_.

"You are so beautiful," Cloud said. _Damn it!_ He felt a shudder roll through his body as he found himself believing the words that he had spoken._ Fuck._

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sephiroth finally said, the question coming out softly. He looked at Cloud as he said this, finally meeting his eyes again. Cloud hid his shock as he saw tears welling up in Sephiroth's eyes. He pulled his hand away from Sephiroth's hand and tucked his legs underneath him on the bed. Easing up on his knees, he reached his arms out and placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders. Slowly and cautiously, he moved closer and closer to Sephiroth. His fingers moved lightly up to Sephiroth's neck, then held his face in his hands.

Oh, gods. He felt so sick to his stomach just imagining what he was about to do. He wanted to turn away and vomit.

Cloud slowly moved his mouth over Sephiroth's and suddenly he was the claimer._ Yes!_ Cloud screamed inside of his head. Sephiroth was accepting the kiss, which meant that Cloud had tamed the beast for the time being. He prodded Sephiroth's mouth open with his tongue and began to fully taste him. He felt and heard Sephiroth moan into his mouth, felt his strong arms wrapping around him and holding him tightly. Cloud found himself twining his fingers through Sephiroth's long silver hair as they fell onto the bed in unison.

Sephiroth moved over him gently, his hand moving slowly up and underneath Cloud's shirt. He broke their kiss softly and moved his lips down to Cloud's chin and trailed them down his neck. Lifting Cloud's shirt up slightly, he kissed the side of his stomach and licked a trail up to one of his nipples. Taking it gently between his teeth, he moaned again, his hand moving softly down and slipping beneath the elastic band of Cloud's pants. He gently gripped Cloud's cock and ran his thumb over the head. Pre-cum leaked from the slit and he swirled it around with his thumb and squeezed the hot, throbbing member gently.

Sephiroth heard it then. His hand froze and he held his breath, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide with disbelief.

Cloud suddenly realized what had happened. Though barely audible, he had unconsciously let out a moan. He had lifted his hips, silently begging for more of Sephiroth's ministrations. His eyes had been closed… _and he had been fucking enjoying it_.

Both of them reeled in shock, neither one of them daring to make another move.

_I'm so ashamed of myself. It's only supposed to be a mind game. Kill the beast with kindness and acceptance, earn his trust, then slit his fucking throat after he falls asleep. That's the plan, Strife_, he told himself. He couldn't believe how his body was reacting. It was as if he wanted this. _Oh sweet, sweet Gaia. Why? I hate this asshole. He is a monster. I hate_…

His thoughts were interrupted by Sephiroth moving gently over him again, his face drawing nearer and nearer to Cloud's neck.

_Oh gods, please, just let him rip out my throat with his teeth and end it all right now. Shiva, please_.

He braced himself for the imagined violence that he was wishing on himself, then tensed quickly as he felt Sephiroth's lips graze the thin skin of his neck. His tongue flitted out and licked Cloud, then began to suck gently on his neck. _Oh gods_… His pants were slid down, and strangely enough he did not feel danger as he had before. Sephiroth tossed the pants aside and eased off of the bed to remove his own. It was then that Cloud had the chance to actually pay attention to Sephiroth's body. It was lean and muscular, not an ounce of fat in sight - the body of a god, certainly.

Sephiroth knelt on the bed again, reaching for Cloud and wrapping his arms tightly around him, his hands caressing the bruised skin on his back. His head dipped down and captured Cloud's mouth, delving his tongue deeply into the hot orifice. He felt Cloud squirm beneath him. His first reaction was to move his hands up and wrap them around Cloud's neck, thinking that he was resisting, but he hesistated. Why, he didn't know. It was the right reaction, though, because Cloud moaned again, his legs automatically lifting and wrapping around Sephiroth's waist to pull him closer to home. A shudder went through Sephiroth's body, his eyes closing as he relaxed once more.

_What is this…? Why?_ Cloud's arms suddenly flew around Sephiroth's neck, his hands clasped together to keep his hold on the man. He panted then, as he felt Sephiroth began to grind against him. The friction of Sephiroth's body moving against his at a slow, heart-stopping rate was making Cloud's head spin. His blunt nails began to dig into the back of Sephiroth's neck and he panted and moaned, held almost deliciously tight against the General. He felt a spit-slick finger ease its way gently into his tight passage. It _burned_. Oh Gaia, did it burn. He was bruised and torn, and it burned like Ifrit's hell, but Sephiroth was being so gentle with him that the finger was more of a welcome than an intrusion. His face twisted in both agony and pleasure.

There was a hesitation as Sephiroth tried to read the mixed signals coming from Cloud, then smooth gliding as he finally made up his mind to go for it and buried his long finger deep inside of the moaning blond over and over again to his palm. With each outward slide, he brushed his hand against Cloud's balls, earning a short moan of approval each time - and even more so as he finally found the spot inside of Cloud that made him keen high, his toes curling inwardly.

Try as he might, Cloud could not keep his head about him. Suddenly, he felt his head snap back into the pillow beneath him.

He didn't moan this time. He cried aloud.

"_Seph!_"

His name being cried aloud made Sephiroth go weak in the knees. He collapsed heavily against Cloud as he removed his finger and sought out his mouth for more deepened kisses, inching his cock closer and closer to Cloud's opening. He pushed up Cloud's legs high and apart. _He's actually liking it. Oh my gods, he's actually liking it_, Sephiroth thought to himself. He pushed himself through a tight ring of muscle and slowly sank himself to the hilt... afraid to move. He held his breath. Seconds ticked by as he looked down at his beloved, who looked up at him in silent waiting.

Sephiroth gasped when he realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time. The whoosh of his breath spread across Cloud's face like wildfire, somehow igniting the flame of lust to burn even brighter. He didn't quite understand why his body was reacting the way that it did, especially to this man who had abused him all day. All he knew was that it felt fucking _great_ to actually be held and kissed tenderly. Why couldn't Sephiroth have just done this from the very beginning? He tightened his grip on the back of the man's neck and lifted his hips a little more, trying to make himself more comfortable.

He cried then. Fat tears of shame and pain ran their course across from the corners of his eyes and down into his hair. The salty liquid seeped into the pillow, but he didn't seem to notice. All he knew was that he was absolutely, motherfucking _ashamed_. His mind games had helped Sephiroth to relax and think that Cloud was enjoying himself, when it had all been just a ruse. For Cloud to even realize that he was enjoying himself, it was a very shameful situation. And he _hurt_. He hurt like hell from being raped repeatedly through the course of the day. His forehead had still really not stopped bleeding since Sephiroth last fucked him into the bathroom mirror. And here he was, pretending to give himself to the monster... and actually liking it.

In essence, Cloud had become just like Sephiroth. No, maybe not the abusive side - but with the mind games that he was playing on Sephiroth, making him believe he was enamored with him now, Cloud was just like him. He was taking advantage of Sephiroth, just as Sephiroth had taken advantage of him. He had grown up being taught to do what was right. It was against his beliefs to lie.

But he_ really did like it_, didn't he? Maybe he wouldn't burn in Hades' hell after all...

Sephiroth shattered his thoughts with a gentle thrust, his eyes burning into Cloud's eyes and gripping his thighs tightly. He shifted down and lay on top of the blond, grinding incredibly slow against Cloud's cock while thrusting deep inside of him. He captured Cloud's mouth with his own and gave him such a searing, burning kiss that Cloud became breathless. He writhed beneath Sephiroth, his legs still locked firmly around a strong back. It was so, so good. Better than anything he had ever felt before. Before he knew it, his eyes squeezed shut and his fingernails dug into Sephiroth's arms. Hot, thick liquid coated their stomachs and Sephiroth drove himself home as fast as he could while Cloud's ass still rippled around him. He ground down once more and cried out, his body finally becoming still and heavy atop Cloud.

He pulled his slowly-softening cock out of Cloud and moved over to one side of the large bed. He lay there for a moment to let his heart settle down. He gazed out the wall of windows that surrounded the area of his bed, looking up at the moon. With a jerk of surprise, he felt Cloud nestle up against him, tugging on his arm to wrap it around him. Sephiroth gladly gave Cloud his arm, and minutes later, sleep took him.

It was the most peaceful sleep he had had in years.

_Funny_. He remembered before falling asleep that he hadn't taken his usual dose of pills and mako injections at his regularly scheduled time. He would have to take double the dose in the morning to catch up. Hojo would be _pissed_.

* * *

Cloud awoke suddenly. He looked around at his dark surroundings, thinking that he would see his familiar cadet room. Instead, the bright glare of a full-blown moon was blinding him through a massive wall of windows. His nightmare had not yet ended. He eased up slowly and watched as Sephiroth's chest rose and fell. His nose twitched a little, giving off the knowledge that he was probably dreaming. _It's kind of cute_, Cloud thought to himself, then quickly wiped the half-smile from his face. He peered beneath a thin sheet and saw that he was still naked. As quickly as he could without waking Sephiroth, he eased away from him and slipped over the side of the bed. He found his pants and threw them on. He padded quietly to the door and froze when he saw a blinking red light above the frame. _A fucking alarm_._ Shit._

His hands shook as he went to the kitchen area. His mouth was so dry and he yearned for even just a drop of water. He wouldn't dare turn on the taps, though. He stood silently, his eyes still trying to adjust in the semi-darkness, then he went into auto-mode as he spied a collection of kitchen knives in a wooden holding block. He grasped a thick butcher's knife by the handle and brought it out slowly, quietly. He crept back to the bed and stood at Sephiroth's side. Raising his hands above his head with the knife gripped so tightly between his fingers that his knuckles were turning white, he quickly thrust it down with his eyes closed tightly. He didn't care where it stabbed the fucker - just that it stabbed him, and good.

His eyes flew open as nanoseconds passed, his wrists firmly gripped by Sephiroth himself. Powerless against the SOLDIER, Cloud cried out as Sephiroth twisted the knife from his hand and threw it across the room.

"You fucking shit!" Sephiroth yelled, his hands immediately going to Cloud's throat. He threw Cloud down onto the floor and slammed his head repeatedly against the wood. Cloud was delirious, crying and pleading incomprehensibly. "You fuck!" Sephiroth yelled again, his fingers wrapping tighter around the blond's neck. He lifted Cloud up easily by the neck with one hand. He swung as hard as he could.

Glass shattered and flew in all directions. Cloud's eyes began to roll back in his head when he finally realized what was happening to him. He could see the midnight sky clearly above him, the moon shining directly on him. He rolled his eyeballs and looked down. Fourteen floors below, he heard the faint tinkling of glass shards as they finally hit the concrete outside of the Shinra Headquarters building. He was dangling mid-air by his neck.

But Sephiroth did not let go.

He cried out and quickly pulled Cloud back inside, pulling him onto his still-nude body. Wrapping his arms around his wounded angel, he lifted and carried him to the bathroom, where he lay Cloud down beside his large tub. He ran a bath then, checking to make sure the water temperature would not scald him. He gently removed Cloud's pants, grimacing as shards of glass fell from the material, knowing that he was the cause of this. Blood had seeped through the pants, and Sephiroth threw them in the sink. He moved over Cloud quickly and worked on removing bits of glass from wherever he could find them. When he was satisfied that none remained, he picked Cloud up again and set him into the tub. He took a washcloth and soaked it in the water, taking care to gently wash the gaping wounds.

"Wait here," he whispered, then left the bathroom.

Cloud was catatonic. _I am really still alive? He's... he's taking care of me, the bastard._ He moaned softly. He couldn't move his arms. He waited until his predator came back.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" Sephiroth asked when he came with a flurry back into the bathroom. Cloud moaned softly again and slightly shifted his eyes to look at the silver-haired man. He was holding up a glowing green ball of materia. "This won't hurt, I promise," he said evenly. He knelt down and raised the Cure materia over Cloud's head and swept it over him without touching his body. Amazingly, Cloud began to feel much better. He could even wiggle one of his toes and three of his fingers. The materia's light dulled out and Sephiroth set it aside.

"I have to tell you this," Sephiroth said quietly. He sat down and stared off into the rippling water of the bathtub. "What just happened, Cloud, is that you tried to attack me in my sleep. You must understand that SOLDIERs have impeccable senses. My actions were reflexes, please understand. When a SOLDIER is trained, he is trained to kill on sight if threatened in any way. They train us on this while we're sleeping, to help train our senses while even in the deepest of slumber. We know that if we're out on a battlefield and the enemy infiltrates us during the nighttime while we are asleep, we will be able to awaken in time and kill without remorse. That is the truth."

Cloud whimpered.

"I apologize for what happened, but you must never _ever_ try that again."

"You didn't let go of me. Why?" Cloud asked hoarsely. He turned his head slowly to meet Sephiroth's eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you. Because I couldn't kill you after I snapped out of my reflexes."

_Damn it. He's telling the truth_, Cloud thought.

"There is something else I must tell you as well," Sephiroth began. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You and I... When I made love to you earlier... I hadn't had my treatments at the usual time. I was... myself. I was myself, Cloud."

_And so there it is_, Cloud thought to himself. He felt a little piece of his heart break off and shatter like the glass on the window that he had gone through. _He was not playing with my head. He was off of his medications. That's why he was so kind and caring. I played along and tricked him. I tried to murder him_. He understood fully now, what Sephiroth had tried to explain to him earlier. Sephiroth wasn't sick in the head. It was _them_. It was _Shinra_.

"Seph... Just stop taking the treatments."

"I can't, Cloud."

"Yes you can, Sephiroth! You're the greatest General that the army has ever seen in history! You have the power, Seph._ Use_ it," Cloud said. He almost sounded as if he were begging.

Sephiroth's head hurt. He shook it and stood up. He turned his back on Cloud and faced the bathroom doorway.

"When you're finished, please come to bed. We can talk about this in the morning," he said quietly, and walked out. Cloud had regained some of his energy by now and washed himself clean of the blood. His wounds were now healed, but the scars would remain for sure. He stepped carefully up and out of the tub, dried himself off and crept to the bed after turning the bathroom light off. There, on the foot of the bed, was a clean pair of his pants laid out for him. He took them and slipped them on in a silent thank-you to Sephiroth and climbed into bed beside him.

Sephiroth's broad back was turned toward him, his eyes focused on the broken window. After a moment's thought, Cloud pressed his small body against the General's and wrapped a free arm over his side and placed his hand over the man's heart.

"I know that you have goodness within you," Cloud whispered - and he really did mean it.

He fell asleep comfortably against Sephiroth's back with his cheek pressed against his shoulder. Sephiroth stayed awake for the rest of the night, silent tears slipping down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A piece of fan art by KirasTastefulTragedy to come soon! :)**

* * *

Cloud woke up screaming at the crack of dawn. The beatings and insults had stopped for a few hours because Sephiroth was apparently off of his mako treatments, but it didn't mean that Cloud didn't have nightmares from it.

Sephiroth jolted upright in bed, his arms flailing around him as if he was trying to reach for Masamune. In his mind, he was on a battlefield. It was either kill or be killed. There were no other options.

"What the fuck!" Sephiroth yelled. He grabbed Cloud by the arm and twisted it. "What are you thinking, screaming like that?"

Cloud cried out from the pain, his face twisted in shock. "S-Sephiroth, I'm sorry! I had a nightmare, okay? I'm okay. We're okay. Please…" He gently jerked his arm. "Please let me go, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth released his grip reluctantly and yanked his hand away. He looked away and his long silver hair slightly shrouded his face from Cloud's view. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

Cloud trembled and bit his lip. He was afraid to say the wrong thing, afraid to do the wrong thing. Even though he had had a breakthrough with Sephiroth the night before and had learned just exactly what was going on with the General, he was still unsure about how to proceed with many things. Finally, he settled on a short reply, eager to let the subject pass. "I'm fine. T-Thank you, Sephiroth," he said quietly, gripping the edge of the sheet that he clutched between his hands.

Sephiroth visibly relaxed and laid back down on the bed, his head appearing to Cloud as sinking almost gracefully into the pillow. "You can rest again, Cloud. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He patted the pillow behind Cloud. "Get some more sleep."

The young cadet tentatively lay back down, uneasy and on edge. "I'm not tired anymore," he finally said, still gripping the sheet. He snuck a look at Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge the man's mood at the moment. He stiffened when Sephiroth turned over in the bed to face him, then draped an arm protectively around his midsection, his fingers lightly stroking the middle of Cloud's back.

"You frightened me," Sephiroth said. "I was having a dream that I was back in Wutai during the war. I had a young soldier training beneath me. He often woke up screaming from the nightmares of what he had seen during the day while we were all fighting."

"What was his name?" Cloud asked, trying to keep Sephiroth talking. The more Cloud knew about Sephiroth, the more he could understand just what kind of person the man was.

"His name was Nebel. Lucas Nebel. Very young soldier. He didn't even really have an official rank. Nebel was one of the poor souls they plucked from a war draft, forced into fighting. He didn't want to be there. When he came to me, he didn't even know how to hold a rifle or a sword properly," Sephiroth explained. He raised his free arm and rubbed his eyelids with his hand, appearing to attempt to wash away bad memories.

"What happened to him?"

Sephiroth sighed heavily. "We were descending from the mountains and preparing to infiltrate a small camp outside of Wutai where a group of nasty rebel soldiers were holed up. At about the halfway point, the group spotted us and began to fire at us aimlessly. Nebel was shot in the head as he tried to shield me from the bullets' paths," he explained. "It took weeks for me to get the scent of his blood out of my senses."

"That's terrible," Cloud replied.

"It was truly a tragedy. Nebel was a good kid. About your age, actually. I've seen a lot of young men die during the wars I've had to take part in, but he was the only one who actually ever really sacrificed his life in order to save mine. I guess that is why I've never been able to forget about him," Sephiroth said.

"Again, I'm sorry for screaming," Cloud said.

"It's okay. I understand why. Trauma can cause a person to react that way. As you now know, I completely understand. You just caught me off guard, is all," Sephiroth said. He pulled Cloud closer until they were forehead to forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, still gently rubbing his fingers across Cloud's back. "I love your skin. It's so soft," he murmured. "I've never touched anything this precious before, so innocent…"

Cloud let himself be held, thankful for soothing words and not vicious attacks on his body. "Thank you," he said. "I don't see myself as innocent, though."

Sephiroth let out a short laugh. "And why not?" he asked.

Cloud shrugged. "I'm just not worthy of such purity," he replied.

Sephiroth sat up and pulled Cloud up with him. Placing both hands gently on the sides of Cloud's face, he said, "Yes. Yes you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. You are innocent and pure to me, and that is all that matters, yes? Remember, you are my angel." He finished the sentence by ghosting his lips over Cloud's mouth, then eagerly deepening the kiss and plunging his tongue between speechless lips. Cloud felt the grip of Sephiroth's hands tightening, and he began to panic. Sephiroth picked up on the sudden change in Cloud's mood and pulled away from him quickly.

"You don't want me?"

Upon hearing the angry tone of Sephiroth's voice, Cloud's eyes grew wide. He shook with fear as his brain tried to come up with an answer that was sure to please the General. Somehow, something had switched over in Sephiroth's brain once more, turning him into an angry, raging cloud of darkness.

"I do want you. I truly do," Cloud said quickly, trying to sound entirely sincere despite the fear that was lodged in his hammering heart. "But…"

"But _what_?" Sephiroth raged, his face quickly turning red.

Cloud lowered his head and whispered, "…But you were being too rough with me." He slowly lifted his eyes to look at Sephiroth and readied himself for the blow that he knew would quickly follow after his admission.

"You don't like me being rough?" Sephiroth yelled. He yanked Cloud by his hair and pushed his face down into the pillow, shoving down hard. "You don't like me being rough? Let's see how you like _this_. How do you like being my little bitch, you fucker?" Sephiroth hissed. He yanked down Cloud's sleeping pants and smacked him hard on the ass. Cloud squealed, the sound muffled as the General pressed his face further into the pillow, suffocating him. "Yeah, you like _that_, don't you?"

Sephiroth yanked his own pants down with one hand and fisted his cock, which had grown painfully hard with the kiss they had shared, and now with the approaching rape it grew even harder. He felt the blood churning in his veins. The need to claim was burning up inside of him. He had to do this. He had to put Cloud back in his place. Gone was the softness and calm demeanor that had surrounded Sephiroth. The Jenova cells and mako in his system were flaring up with a vengeance, even though he had not had his treatment in hours.

He let go of Cloud's hair and let the blond come up for air. Cloud gasped and panted. Now crying, his body trembled with emotion.

"Sephiroth, please! Please don't do this! I did nothing wrong, Sir!" Cloud pleaded, his voice heavy with tears and fear.

"Shut up," Sephiroth muttered. He gripped Cloud's hips and slammed his cock viciously into the cadet. He hissed at the tightness that he felt, then moaned as he began to fuck the crying blond hastily. Cloud whimpered and moaned beneath him, his body alternately enjoying yet rejecting the hard member that moved inside of him. Tears ran down his cheeks and soaked into the pillow. He tried to stay as silent as he could, knowing that if he kept being vocal, it might get him into trouble again.

He should have known to keep his mouth shut in the first place, no matter if Sephiroth was being kind to him or not. He just could not trust this man. Sephiroth was like night and day: all light and goodness one moment, the next moment becoming hardened and dark.

Cloud had no choice but to just take it.

"Tell me I'm the best," Sephiroth grunted, digging his nails into Cloud's hips as he drove himself home even harder.

"Y-You're the best. The _greatest_, Sephiroth!" Cloud panted. He felt blood trickling down his balls. He shivered and shut his eyes tightly, swallowing hard.

"That's right… I'm the best you'll ever have. The _only_ one you'll ever have. Remember that!" Sephiroth yelled, then let out a painful and loud grunt. He let himself drape over Cloud's back, his chest heaving from his orgasm. He let himself completely be emptied inside of the blond, then pulled out and backed away. Settling back onto his heels, he put his hands over his face and began to sob openly.

Cloud lay still, not saying a word. He didn't even want to move until he was told do so.

"I'm so fucking ashamed," Sephiroth moaned.

_You're always ashamed, Sephiroth. Always._

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I don't know what happened."

_You're always sorry._

Sephiroth sniffled and pulled his pants back up. He laid down next to Cloud and slipped an arm over his back. "You forgive me, don't you?" he asked.

Cloud bristled but held his emotions in check. "Yes," he replied simply.

"Please, go clean yourself up now. I… I can't bear to see you this way. It reminds me of what a fucking awful person I am," Sephiroth said, then moved away from Cloud. "Hurry. I'll have some food made when you are finished."

"Yes, Sir," Cloud said. He eased himself off of his knees, carefully scooting to the edge of the bed. He dared not get blood on the sheets, for fear of what might happen if he did. He made his way to the bathroom and quickly drew himself a bath. He took a few minutes to sit over the toilet and let Sephiroth's cum drip from his bruised and bloodied entrance. Nausea hit him suddenly and he found himself vomiting bile because of his mostly empty stomach. At the same time, his stomach growled. He was painfully hungry, only he hoped that the General would not poison his food.

Minutes later when Cloud had finished his bath, he entered the living room area to find Sephiroth sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for him. His arms crossed on his knees in front of him, Sephiroth seethed.

"I waited on you," the General said darkly, his cat-like emerald eyes narrowing. "Didn't I tell you to hurry?"

"Yes, Sir. I apologize. I got sick," Cloud answered quietly, his head down as he slowly approached the couch. He stood next to it and waited for a response or a signal of some kind to let him know that it was okay to sit down and begin to eat. His stomach growled loudly at the bowl on the coffee table of what appeared to be leftover stew.

"Last time when you ate, you proved that you are not a slob, so I will allow you to sit on the couch with me and eat," Sephiroth said. He waved his hand over at the bowl next to his. "Come, sit."

"Thank you," Cloud said, and took a deep breath. He sat down carefully and placed the warm bowl in his lap. He made sure to watch Sephiroth take the first bite, then decided that maybe the man had not poisoned the food after all. He could only hope.

The stew hit his stomach and warmed him inside. It reminded him a lot of the chocobo stew that his own mother used to make for him when he was a child. He sighed with contentment, then caught himself and wished that he had not been vocal about it.

"It's good, yes?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Tastes like my mother's," he replied.

"It's actually an old recipe that I found in a box of my belongings when I was younger," Sephiroth explained. "I grew up in the lab here, born and raised pretty much. When I got to a certain age, my meager belongings were boxed up and I was sent up to the SOLDIER floor to begin training."

_How awful_, Cloud thought. "So, you don't know whose recipe it is?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth shook his head and waved his hand. "It's all trivial anyway. It's a good meal that can last me for days, so I just never really think about it," he said.

"Hmm," Cloud mumbled between bites of the stew. "You're right. It's very, very good."

Sephiroth actually turned and smiled at him. "Thank you," he said, then turned away again, finishing off his bowl. "Perhaps one day I will show you how to make it. It's actually quite simple." In the back of his mind, he felt wistful and waxed poetic to himself about how wonderful it would be to have Cloud cooking all of his meals for him and having his dinner ready when he got home from work every day. The idea didn't seem too far-fetched, either.

"Cloud, I hope you know that you will have to be punished today while I am out of the apartment," Sephiroth said suddenly. "You shouldn't have overstepped your boundaries earlier. I know that you understand exactly how delicate of a situation this is. You know that even with the treatments slowly fading from my system, the rage can sometimes form, regardless."

"Yes, Sir."

"When you finish eating, I want you to clean up our bowls and make sure they are dried and put away into the correct cabinet. After that, come see me in the bedroom," Sephiroth said, then stood up and walked away, not waiting for a reply.

Cloud quickly finished eating, not wanting to keep Sephiroth in waiting, and washed their bowls. After a minute of searching, he finally found the correct cabinet to place the bowls in. He did so, and made his way to the bedroom, his stomach beginning to churn. Was Sephiroth going to take him again?

Sephiroth was sitting on the bed, dressed for a long day at work. His thigh-high black leather boots were strapped on, but his long coat lay draped across a chair. He was gazing out of the broken window, and Cloud could only imagine what he was thinking about. Was he feeling sorry again?

Cloud's own gaze stopped on a dark, stained charcoal-gray bundle sitting atop the bed beside Sephiroth. A pair of worn, black slipper shoes were sitting atop the bundle. Sephiroth jerked his attention away from the window and pointed at the bundle.

"You are to wear these today. I want the entire apartment spotless by the time I get home this evening. I don't expect you to cook me a full meal, but I would appreciate something in return for your indiscretion earlier," he said.

Cloud reached down and fingered the gray material, then lifted it up. It was an old, moth-eaten plain dress that stank of mold and mildew. He tried not to be visibly disgusted as he ruefully began to slip off his pants in order to get dressed. Sephiroth watched him with a mixture of curiosity and lust, then placed a hand on Cloud's arm.

"Wait."

Sephiroth stood up and took the dress from Cloud's hands, dropping it back on the bed. He moved swiftly behind Cloud and pressed against him. "How I do love seeing you stand there completely naked," he murmured, caressing Cloud's inner thigh and moving his hand up slowly to his limp member. He gave it a few strokes with the palm of his hand and shuddered as he felt it grow beneath his touch. "You want me again, I know," he whispered, his tongue snaking out and licking the back of Cloud's earlobe. Cloud gasped and fell gently forward over the edge of the bed, his pulse racing. _Not again so soon_, Cloud thought frantically. _I'm still in pain!_

"Tonight, my angel," Sephiroth cooed in his ear. "Tonight, I'll take you again, but right at this moment I must get to work. Angeal will have my head if I am not there to help him with training the new recruits today." With those words, he kissed Cloud on the back of the head and pulled away from him, reaching for his coat. Slipping it on, he quickly left the apartment and locked the door behind him.

Cloud lay still for a few minutes, thankful that Sephiroth didn't try anything more on him that morning. He got dressed and slipped on the shoes that were much to large for him. He had to empty one of the shoes of dead spiders and bug carcasses. All morning, he busied himself with cleaning the apartment from top to bottom while clomping around in the ill-fitting shoes. When the afternoon came, he was almost completely sure that he had cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned, even the cracks of the coffee machine in the kitchen. Soon, he was dozing on the couch, worn out from nightmares, the rape and the cleaning he had to endure.

The doze turned into a full-fledged nap, exceeding three hours. Sephiroth arrived home. With no sign of dinner ready and no sign of Cloud, he stormed through the apartment looking for him - only to find the blond curled up on the couch, partially hidden from sight beneath a blanket. His demeanor softened as he watched his pet sleeping peacefully. He nudged Cloud and gave him a short smile when the cadet woke up.

"Good evening, beautiful one."

"H-hi," Cloud replied, sitting up slowly and looking around at his surroundings, suddenly remembering where he was at. "Shit!" he exclaimed, quickly placing his feet onto the floor. "Dinner!"

Sephiroth grabbed him and held him down steadily. "It's okay. I know that you had a rough day," he said soothingly. Cloud relaxed, thankful that Sephiroth was not angry. "We'll order take-out, okay?"

"A-alright."

Sephiroth made him stay seated on the couch while he ordered pizza, then came to sit beside him. He reached for Cloud then, and gathered him in his arms. "You did a wonderful job on the apartment," he said softly. "Thank you."

_It's not like I had a choice_, Cloud thought to himself, but said nothing. "You're welcome," he replied, letting himself be tenderly held. Sephiroth stroked his cheek and dipped down for a kiss, which was warm and inviting. Cloud felt himself wanting it and decided to go with it. He reminded himself not to tense up when the kiss grew deeper, more harsher. He let his ass be gripped with ferociousness, let his lip be bitten by sharp teeth which slightly drew blood. He didn't _dare_ cry out in pain.

"I want to take you in this dress," Sephiroth murmured, coaxing his hand down Cloud's leg and sliding it beneath the fabric. He teased the tip of Cloud's cock with his thumb, rubbing gentle circles on its head. "Gods, you're so beautiful." Cloud whimpered as Sephiroth gave him a gentle squeeze and began to kiss his neck.

"I didn't take my treatments today," Sephiroth whispered. Cloud's heart gave a leap, hopeful that their night would be somewhat peaceful and that nothing would be forced. He raised his arms then, linking his hands around Sephiroth's neck and allowing the General full access to whatever he wished. He closed his eyes and felt soft, gentle hands raising the dress above his hips. "Damn," Sephiroth murmured, pulling away slightly and looking down at Cloud's weeping cock. He shifted down on the couch and lowered his head, licking a trail from Cloud's balls and up the length of his shaft. He took Cloud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him completely down his throat.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped, his hands clawing at the sides of the couch and his eyes opened widely. "Oh, _oh gods_…" He arched his back slightly and closed his eyes again, enjoying Sephiroth's ministrations.

"You taste delicious," Sephiroth finally said when he let go of Cloud's cock with a loud slurp. "I'd love to keep tasting you, but I'd rather just take you right now."

"Then take me. Gods, please," Cloud begged. His cock jerked. He silently prayed that Sephiroth would keep being normal and calm. This was the Sephiroth that he could stand to be around, the Sephiroth that he would eagerly allow to take him. He sighed in relief as Sephiroth stood up and undid the buckles on his pants, sliding them down to the tops of his boots.

"Come here," he said, pulling Cloud up by one arm. He moved the blond over to the arm of the couch and bent him over, then knelt down and spread Cloud's ass cheeks with his hands. Cloud gasped as he felt Sephiroth's long tongue enter him from behind, the sensation causing his knees to almost buckle beneath him. He thrust his hips backward reflexively, wanting more of the wet length inside of him. Sephiroth hummed and inserted a finger alongside his tongue, thrusting both in and out of the entrance at separate intervals, creating a sensation that made Cloud finally collapse to the floor in a sweaty heap.

Sephiroth smirked at him and helped him stand, then guided him to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and motioned for Cloud to get on top of him. Cloud gratefully did so, carefully easing himself down onto Sephiroth's long, hard shaft. When he finally felt it completely inside of him, he made a show of sliding himself up and down slowly, gently rocking and swaying his hips while looking Sephiroth directly in the eye.

_See this? Feel this? You could have this kind of loving devotion every single time, if only you would never take the treatments ever again_, Cloud thought to himself. He gasped aloud and bit his lip as he rode Sephiroth, now moving a little faster.

"Does it feel good?" Cloud asked Sephiroth, swallowing hard and hoping for a positive answer.

Sephiroth growled and tightened his grip on Cloud's hips. "You're fucking right that it does," he replied, and began to thrust upward in time with Cloud's movements. Suddenly, Sephiroth overpowered him and flipped him over onto his back. Raising one of Cloud's legs, he began to thrust harder and deeper into Cloud, panting and cursing the entire time. His hair fell in soft strands like silk onto Cloud's stomach and his skin tingled with the added sensation.

"Make me cum, Cloud. Make me fucking cum right now," Sephiroth panted.

Cloud moaned, then made a suggestion that was sure to earn him bonus points. "Would you cum on my face, Sir?" he whispered, almost pretending to beg. He liked the idea of it, but hoped that Sephiroth would enjoy the idea much more. It would give the General a chance to show his dominant, powerful side that always seemed to come out during sex.

Sephiroth groaned loudly and pulled out of Cloud, then straddled the lithe blond, kneeling over his face. He quickly glanced down at Cloud's own pulsating cock, knowing the cadet would be aching to reach completion as well by then.

"Touch yourself, Cloud. Make yourself cum," he ordered. Cloud grasped his painfully hard cock and began to fist it as fast as he could, panting and whimpering as he did so. Sephiroth stroked himself dutifully, his eyes locking with Cloud's eyes. "F-fuck…" Sephiroth moaned. He watched as his cock began to spurt thick ropes of cum onto Cloud's face and aimed it for Cloud's mouth instead. As Cloud pretended to eagerly lap up the cum, his orgasm hit him. He cried out and let his cock release its seed, some of it landing on Sephiroth's ass.

Sephiroth knelt further forward and slid his slowly-softening cock into Cloud's mouth, gently fucking his face. Cloud moaned around it, sucking and milking the member for all he was worth. When they were both finally satiated, Sephiroth pulled away and headed toward the bathroom, curling a finger and motioning for Cloud to join him.

"We have yet to make good use of this large tub," Sephiroth said. "And we'd better hurry, because the pizza will be here any minute now." Cloud gulped and stumbled on behind the General. He was worn out completely, but as long as Sephiroth kept being nice to him, he would let the silver-haired bastard fuck him until he was no longer wanted. He just didn't want to get beaten again.


End file.
